1. Technical Field
This application relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices have been enhanced in definition, and the resultant rise in drive frequency has increased power consumption. A technology aimed to reduce power consumption is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-74064. The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-74064 specifically involves setting the drive frequency low when the image to be displayed is a still image.
On the other hand, display devices that employ serial data transmission are being proposed in response to the increase in the volume of image data transmission in recent years. In serial data transmission in general, transmitting the same data in succession generates radio-frequency (RF) noise having a frequency component that corresponds to the cycle of the pattern of the succession.